I Stole Her From You When I Grabbed Her Hand
by Anya2
Summary: Why did the Doctor asked Mickey to come with them? Because he had to make him understand why he was going to let Rose go.


**Title:** I Stole Her From You When I Grabbed Her Hand  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers: **Anything up to and including 'World War Three'  
**Set: **The end of 'World War Three'  
**Parings:** Hinting at 9thDoctor's feelings for Rose.  
**Warnings:** None

**Author's Notes:** After reading Sparks' fic about what the Doctor was thinking when he invited Mickey along, I decided to do my own little interpretation of that moment. I'd be interested to hear if others read it like this.

* * *

"There's a scientific explanation for that," the Doctor said bluntly, in answer to Mickey's amazement about the ability of the human race to turn a blind eye to the obvious, "You're thick". 

Despite his almost constant disparagement of humanity there was an odd kind of affection laced in his words. He never really understood why he liked these little primates so much. Maybe it was because they were always surprising him. Just the way this boy, Mickey, had.

The young man in question smiled back at him, not offended in the slightest by the Doctor's words. It was as though he agreed with the sentiment entirely. That their point blank refusal to believe in something so obvious and yet apparently completely beyond their comprehension, had given him a kind of insight as to how young and naïve they really were as a species.

"We're just idiots," he agreed, with a nod and a grin.

"Well," the Doctor said, the smallest amount of grudging respect coming through, "Not all of you."

To be honest, having seen the way Mickey had reacted around the Nestene Conscious, he didn't really think the boy would have been much help in the current crisis. Rose had said he was being unfair to her boyfriend, but he didn't have time for people who cowered in corners and clung on to their girlfriend's leg just because a bit of living plastic had tried to kill them.

Then Mickey had done what humans often did and surprised him. When the chips where down and someone he cared about was in danger, he had taken up the mantel and had gone on to help save the world. Nice one. Just went to prove that even Time Lords weren't right all the time. That's was what kept him coming back to Earth.

"Yeah?"

Mickey looked genuinely surprised by the compliment. Maybe a little more by the fact the Doctor had admitted it rather than that he thought it.

The Doctor felt the tiniest bit guilty at that. He'd hardly kept his disdain for the young man a secret, but in light of recent events perhaps he had short changed him just a little. He seemed better than most of his race, although to be honest that wasn't saying much. But he was a good man deep down and he cared about Rose. Something they both had in common.

The Doctor took a disc out his pocket and held it out towards Mickey. It was as much of a trusting gesture of acceptance as he was prepared to give.

That and the fact he had stopped calling him 'Rickey'.

"Present for you, Mickey," he announced, handing it over, "That's a virus. Put it online it'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."

Mickey frowned, "What d'you wanna do that for?"

"Cos you're right," he said bluntly, feeling no need to skirt around the issue, "I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me."

A dark cloud passed across Mickey's features, and his voice quietened as Rose and her mum made their way towards them, "How can you say that and then take her with you?"

His tone was an accusation, suggesting the Doctor was wittingly and unthinkingly endangering her life just so he had someone to share his little joyrides with. That he was taking advantage of her and didn't care about her.

"You could look after her, come with us."

It wasn't really an offer because he knew with an absolute certainty that Mickey wouldn't accept it. That he couldn't. No, it was a more challenge. A way of getting the other man to see why he was taking her away from him. Perhaps it was a little cruel of him to point it out in this way, but he had to make him understand. He was giving him an opportunity to come with them and look after the girlfriend that he claimed to love. And he wasn't going to accept it because he was too afraid.

He was effectively giving Rose to the Doctor.

_This is why I'm taking her from you, Mickey. She can do this and you can't. She's better than you, mate and you're just beginning to realise that. She deserves more than anything you can give her on this one tiny little planet. She deserves to travel amongst the stars. It's in her blood now and neither you, me or her mum can take that away. She's trapped in her wish to see more and learn more. I'm sorry that you care about her and that I have to take her away, I really am. For a human you're a decent being, and she could stay here with you and you'd treat her wonderfully and look after her for the rest of her days. But it'd never be enough. That life would always be second best._

Mickey looked briefly at his feet, shaking his head. The Doctor could see that he was thinking exactly the same thing.

_I'm sorry that you can't find it in yourself to face the unknown to be with her. But you have to understand, if you're not willing to do this for her then you shouldn't be with her at all. You're beginning to accept that, aren't you Mickey? Rose has out grown you and that hurts, but you're going to accept and let her go because you care about her and want what's best for her. Because you can see it's what she wants. And perhaps that makes you a better man than me because I don't think I could do it._

"I can't," Mickey said, confirming precisely what the Doctor had thought, "This life of yours, it's just too much I…I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that."

The Doctor nodded as a simple promise, feeling a little sympathy for the young man.

_No, Mickey. I won't tell her. I won't need to. She'll come with me and won't even realise you're not there. She'll forget about you and I'm sorry. But I have to take her away. I need her more than you do. I need to see the excitement in her eyes when she steps out of the TARDIS. I need to feel her enthusiasm for everything little thing that's new. I'm alone without her, and I can't be alone._

Rose and her mum arrived and he stepped back to wait for them to say their goodbyes.

_Sorry, Mickey. She's my Rose now. I stole her from you when I grabbed her hand._


End file.
